


interrupting phone calls

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Some quality time is cut short by a phone call.





	interrupting phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kiss out of envy or jealousy
> 
> Prompt me or hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime sighs and tightens his hold on Fuyuhiko. “Are there anymore onigiri?”

“Just the one I’m eating.” But Fuyuhiko holds one up, bitten into, and Hajime leans over Fuyuhiko’s shoulder to take a bite.

They’re in bed, Hajime’s too-small bed in his tiny apartment, clothes scattered on the floor, covers pulled up to hips, bodies loose and languid and satisfied. The headache that had been hounding Hajime all day was gone.

Fuyuhiko had shown up at his front door in a three piece suit holding a plastic bag filled with convenience store snacks and beer, looking away with a flush on his cheeks. “Just making sure you haven't forgotten to eat. Again.”

Hajime had enough self-control to invite his boyfriend in and close the door before enveloping Fuyuhiko in a hug and lifting him off his feet and eliminating the twenty-two centimeters between them.

“Give me like two minutes to finish the paragraph I was working on?” Hajime had breathed against Fuyuhiko’s head after letting him back down.

“I’ll make myself comfortable.” Fuyuhiko pet his cheek and went to Hajime bed, loosening his tie and shrugging off his blazer. It took less than two minutes for Hajime to follow after him.

Hajime presses kisses to Fuyuhiko’s bare shoulders, enjoying the way Fuyuhiko shivers against his chest. He doesn’t enjoy Fuyuhiko’s phone ringing from his trouser pocket somewhere on the floor.

“Can you let it ring?” Hajime asks, though he doesn’t entirely mean it, already loosening his arms and freeing Fuyuhiko to crawl to the edge of the bed and reach for his phone. At least Hajime has a nice view.

“What possibly couldn’t have waiting until reasonable hours?” Fuyuhiko says, stern and frowning, irritated. It’s a work call, Hajime can tell, so he starts getting out of bed because it’s sometime around midnight and he has a thesis draft to finish. Break time is, unfortunately, over. He’s looking for his underwear and shirt when Fuyuhiko says, “What? You’re shitting me. I could kiss you, you bastard.”

Hajime whips around and Fuyuhiko is sitting, still naked, on Hajime’s bed, one hand braced behind him as he leans back, head tilted back, obliviously continuing his conversation. “What did you do to make that creepy geezer sign and ignore his idiot grandson? Yeah? You absolute _bastard_ , Minato.”

Hajime vaguely knows what the phone call is about from Fuyuhiko’s cursing and complaining. The ‘creepy geezer’ and ‘idiot grandson’ involved in some sort of corporate buyout deal. But Minato is unfamiliar. Something ugly twists in Hajime’s stomach. Fuyuhiko says ‘bastard’ like a term of affection, much like how he’d called Hajime an idiot when they were awkwardly flirting and an asshole when he first told Hajime he loved him.

Fuyuhiko laughs again. “After all this is over, remind me to treat you. Drinks, dinner, whatever, on me.”

They should be hanging up now, but the person on the other end, Minato, continues and Fuyuhiko nods and hums and responds amiably. That ugly, twisting thing inside Hajime creeps up into Hajime’s throat. Fuyuhiko isn’t looking at him so when Hajime stalks back to the bed, he takes Fuyuhiko by surprise when he kneels on the bed, hovering over Fuyuhiko, leaning down and cutting off Fuyuhiko’s next response with a too-hard kiss.

Fuyuhiko makes a startled noise, muffled by Hajime’s mouth but audible enough that Hajime hears Minato through Fuyuhiko’s phone asking if everything’s all right. Hajime wants to reply that yes, everything is, because Fuyuhiko is naked on Hajime’s bed, with Hajime, who knows all of Fuyuhiko’s good spots. Knows where to bite to make his toes curl, where to suck to make him curse and say please and shout in pleasure. Knows how to kiss Fuyuhiko’s sharp, biting edges soft and sweet. Knows the Fuyuhiko behind his caustic, sarcastic front, knows the shy and oblivious Fuyuhiko who didn’t know Hajime was heads-over-heels gone for the Kuzuryuu corporate heir even though Hajime was in no way subtle.

But doing any of that would require him to stop kissing Fuyuhiko and that is always a difficult task.

Instead, Fuyuhiko bites Hajime’s lip hard enough Hajime has to pull away. Fuyuhiko uses the time to quickly say goodbye to Minato and end the call. Hajime’s smug victory is short-lived as Fuyuhiko shoots him a glare. He sinks down on the bed, straddling Fuyuhiko lap.

 “What are you doing getting jealous of a phone call, you dolt?” Fuyuhiko says, flicking Hajime’s forehead. When Hajime is about to complain, Fuyuhiko soothes the stinging with a kiss and frames Hajime’s face with his hands. “He’s an intern. And what are you?”

“Your boyfriend,” Hajime sighs, ashamed of his behaviour, of his insecurity and stupid jealousy.

Fuyuhiko snorts. “No need to sound so disappointed.” Hajime tries to correct him, but Fuyuhiko doesn’t let him speak, pinches Hajime’s cheeks sharply so all Hajime can do is wince in pain and try and pull away. Fuyuhiko’s grip eases and he pulls Hajime back, kisses him softly. “Yeah, you’re my boyfriend, my dumbass boyfriend, so partial points. Minato’s just an intern. You, are the man I love.”

Warmth furls in his chest and all traces of jealousy are washed away. He reaches up and covers Fuyuhiko’s hands with his own, closing his eyes and hanging his head. “I’m an idiot.”

Fuyuhiko presses another kiss to Hajime’s still stinging forehead and lingers, humming. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
